precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
North Western Civil War
The North Western Civil War was a lesser conflict in the time-frame of the Second North American War. The event is known primarily for it leading to the annexation of the NWC to the United States of America and the VX attack on the city of Seattle. Causes The NWC civil war started when current president Tom Rans refused ro deploy chemical weapons on Seattle and inavde the USSA as planned by Spain. The president was up until this point a puppet used by corporations to make people think they had elected an offical elected leader. His refusal marked a harsh sting against the national corporate entities and their Spanish allies. Rebellion Hours after president Tom ran’s refused, he took a bullet from an assassin (A former corporate leader, it is unclear how he entered the capital building) to the arm. The attack, though non-lethal proved to be an enough of an executive distraction that the president could not coordinate a response to military defections that took over Moose Jaw air force base, launching an attack of 36 GH-1 jets armed with chemical weapons on Seattle. The rebel plan was to force the USSA to attack the border and cripple government military capabilities by blocking supply and communication routes. The Rebels overran Calgary and managed to halt production and take control of the Albertan oil sands. Blocking all major roads and occupied several military bases, the most important being Moose Jaw air force base. The rebel force at this time was 38,193 men. 457 rebels remained at the border after a massive amount of rebel troops hijacked one tank battalion. These 457 men fought the NWC troops from behind. Beyond prompting a US invasion of Canadian soils the rest of the rebel plan is unclear and what they wanted afterwards is hypothetical. USSA Involvement The USSA succesfully invaded the Northwest Coalition after the gassing of Seattle, bombarding the border defences and engaging both federal NWC troops and corprotist rebels. At the border wall the NWC troops had killed or captured all of the enemy 457 rebels and began fighting the USSA army with a force of 56,000 men, USSA numbers are unknown. Here fighting was stalled for what is thought to be a day, in the air and on the land it is expected in excess of 4,000 men died on both sides if casualties are added together. A single civilian is believed to have died in the engagement. Summit of Asia A summit between the ASB, Japan, and the USSA in Tokyo, Japan was held to discuss what to do in regards to the attack on Seattle. It was unknown to any nation in this summit that the Rebels had launched the attack, and in its early stages considered invading the NWC with Japanese support using cargo ships destined for Victoria Port. Eventually a critically wounded Tom Ran’s managed to send a call to Japan explaining the situation in a call for help, Tom Ran’s was unaware they were working with the USSA. Ceasfire After a massive storm hit the NWC, fighting came to a halt along the border. With the unaffected sections to the east never having fired a shot. The USSA proposed a cease-fire which NWC commander accepted, giving his forces to USSA command so they could deal with the rebels. The USSA was now on the NWC's side, the combined force moved against the rebel line just outside of Vancouver, but hesitated in assaulting it. NWC-USSA Ceasefire and joint work The offensive on the rebels was supriseingly effective, breaking rebel lines within hours the combined armies were able to decimate opposition. Vancouver was liberated with Calgary soon following, casualties in Calgary ranged in the tousands as snipers were a huge issue, causing whole buildings to be leveled to take them out. Occupation For the next year the North West Coalition would fall under total US occupation. The US enforced marshal law over the region in an effort to stave off violence and to ease efforts in hunting remaining cells of Corportist rebels. As well, check points were organized and it was not uncommon for armed patrols in and outside the cities. Pockets of heavy resistence remained in the mountains outside of Vancouver. A theater of operations was established over the area where US and NWC forced concentrated in their suppression of the meager rebel holdings. Annexation by the US Following assumption of many of the security functions and organizations in the NWC the USSA occupation of the NWC led to the full annexation of the territories in 1977 as the territories of Cascadia. Formal conflict was drawn to a close with a boost of military assets in the region and by 1979 the rebellious forces were declared defunct, with the leadership killed or arrested and the remaining corps disarmed. Category:Conflicts Category:North America